nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: Appearance: ' '''Personality: ' '''History: Family: ' '''Extra: ' Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. '''*Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here '''Lilystep Appearance: fuzzy gray she-cat with green eyes. Rank: Warrior Personality: kind but fierce when needed. History: clan-born to unknown cats Family: Unknown Extras: none ~Accepted Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 23:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Mercykit' Appearance: gray she-cat with black spots. Rank: Kit Personality: TBA Cinder Talk 19:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ~Not approving of the name unless a reasonable explanation is given, sorry Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 23:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Her name is given from her mother. Because at the time Silverflame was being hunted to get killed. Her friend had mercy for silverflame, so in honor of her mothers friend she was named Mercykit Cinder Talk 01:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ~Approved, but I'm currently unable to make a page Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:33, August 10, 2013 (UTC) _________________________ 'Icesoul' Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes and reddish mark on chest. Personality: Quiet, likes to be alone, can't bear being surrounded by cats. Even if there's one cat, she will run away. Prefers being by herself. Rumors have spread about her, and she despises anyone who talks about her. History: Unknown. Cats say that she was a reincarnation of the evil leader Brokenstar. Family: Unknown. Extra: None. 00:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Winterheart' Queen/loner Pretty white she-cat with iris eyes and brown tail tip Sweet loves kits good fighter Will be joining clan loner Unknown kits None '-Robinclawshe-cat' Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 02:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Thistle Rank: Rogue Appearance: Dark chestnut colored tom with white left paw and dark amber eyes Personality: Depressed, easily-angered cat. He enjoys surprise attacking others. History: N/A Family: N/A Extra: ' 'Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 03:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Aqua (Epic Name :D) Rank: Rouge Appearance: Blue and white she-catwith slender legs and tail Personality: Puts other's needs in front of her's likes to use ninja-like attacks History: TBA Family: Brother: Earth User talk:Tallstar007 ___________________ 'Amaterasu' Rank: Loner Appearance: White she-cat with red stripes on flank and face and orange fur like a flame across her shoulders. Personality: Fierce, skilled in battle, and fast. Does not waste time doing things. History: Unknown. Family: N/A Extra: She is based off the Okami character, Amaterasu. 23:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ________________